The Halloween Picture
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Temari tries to get Shino, Sai, Lee, Kankuro, Naruto, Chouji, Shikimaru, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru to take a picture with her for Halloween.


Me: Hi every one –waves a flag with a picture of cheese cubes on it-

Random guy with a green bean: We meet again –waves a flag with a picture of green beans on it-

Me: you're not supposed to be here –throws cheese cubes at the random guy with a green bean-

Random guy with a green bean: yes I am –throws green beans at Yoi no Chi-

Me: No you're not –dodging the green beans-

Random guy with a green bean: If it's a war you want then a war you'll get –pulls out green bean cannon-

Me: I don't want a war but it seems you do –pulls out cheese cannon-

Random guy with a green bean: I don't you do –fires the green bean cannon-

Me: no you do –fires the cheese cube cannon-

Random guy with a green bean: While we settle this you can read the story –fires a green bean filled bazooka-

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay every one, time for a picture" eagerly announced Temari, wearing a French maid custom. Everyone glared at her, which made the wind wielder sigh.

"Why?" loudly asked Naruto, wearing a fox custom with nine tails. Temari clenched hands into fists. "I got a new camera, so we're going to have a picture" raged the blonde, throwing an apple at the Uzumaki.

"I d-don't t-think-k t-throwing-g a-appl-les i-is t-the-e r-right-t w-way-y t-to a-act-t Temari-i" stuttered Hinata, wearing a violet mermaid custom that Sakura picked out for her. The wind wielder ignored the Hyuga. Temari's gaze was still focused on the poor kyuubi container, who was hiding behind Sakura, who was wearing a turquoise dress with a witch's hat.

"I'll agree to the picture if you stop throwing apples at Naruto" growled the Haruno smashing an apple with her pale hand. Temari smirked and nodded "that means that Naruto's in the picture too" stated the blonde.

"I agree since Sakura agreed, troublesome woman" sighed Shikimaru, lighting a cigarette. "M-me t-too" squeaked the pearl-eyed Hyuga heiress, playing nervously with her fingers.

The sapphire-eyed ninja's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare "anyone else what to join because of Sakura" snapped Temari, jealousy pouring out of her words. The rest looked at each other then nodded.

"Even you Gaara?" hissed the blonde, glaring at her younger brother. The Kazekage shrugged "she's nice" blankly explained the maroon-haired kage, he teal eyes glazed with trust and one thing Temari never thought would be in his eyes, love.

"And you doll-boy, what do you have to say?" roared the sand ninja, using the nickname she gave Kankuro. The puppet-master glared at the wind wielder. "I'm not a doll-boy" hatefully growled the copper-haired sand ninja, crossing his arms like Gaara does.

"Just answer, doll-boy" shouted the Temari, looking like she going to hit him with her fan. "I like her" replied the puppet-master, turning back to his conversation with Neji, who was dressed up like a bowel of ramen to annoy Naruto.

"Fine, gather around for the picture" called the sapphire-eyed woman, pulling out her indigo-colored camera. Everyone nodded and went over to a platform.

Shino, Sai, Lee, Kankuro, Naruto, Chouji and Shikimaru were in the back. Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were in the middle. And on her knees was, Temari.

The picture turned out to be really weird. Akamaru was biting Naruto's arm, trying to get the Uzumaki off of Neji. Ino and Tenten were also trying to get Naruto off of the Hyuga. Shikimaru was sleeping on Chouji's shoulder. Kiba, Shino and Lee were glaring at Gaara, who was making out with Sakura. Kankuro was arguing with Temari for calling him doll-boy. Hinata fainted when Ino asked her if she could help them. And Sai had a fake smile on his face.

Me: Did you like it? –Sitting on a beaten random guy with a green bean-

Random guy with a green bean: I loved it –trying to get Yoi no Chi off him-

Me: Hey what's your name anyway?

Random guy with a green bean: Eddie


End file.
